


When Clary Met The Sea  Witch Queen of the Crystal Cave

by saviourhale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Mermaids, clary gets turned into a mermaid, mermaid au, or a sea witch, sea witches are a thing here okay, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My girlfriend is a mermaid—oh my god, my girlfriend’s a mermaid!” Isabelle exclaims half in awe and half in disbelief. She stares in fascination as Clary splashes her florescent orange colored tail, grinning when the scales take a golden tint color when caught in the bright lights illuminating the room. “How did this happen?!” she asks as she rounds the life size tank right smack in the middle of Magnus’ apartment.</p><p>Clary accidentally upsets the Sea Witch Queen and ends up getting turned into a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Clary Met The Sea  Witch Queen of the Crystal Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my very first clizzy fic, and it was supposed to be three sentences long. Instead it's 1k worth of nonsense and made up stuff. To whoever reads this, I hope you enjoy it!

“My girlfriend is a mermaid—oh my god, my girlfriend’s a mermaid!” Isabelle exclaims half in awe and half in disbelief. She stares in fascination as Clary splashes her florescent orange colored tail, grinning when the scales take a golden tint color when caught in the bright lights illuminating the room. “How did this happen?!” she asks as she rounds the life size tank right smack in the middle of Magnus’ apartment.

Clary tries to speak, frowning deeply when nothing but dolphin-like sounds come out of her mouth. She sighs as if remembering something, then sinks down into the water and presses her hands to the glass.

“Touch your hands to hers against the glass” Simon offers from his spot on the couch, he’s furiously reading through a pile of books hoping to find something that can help them fix Clary’s scaly little problem.

Isabelle does as she’s told and Clary smiles sweetly at her from the other side, her green eyes sparkling underwater.

“Do you like my tail?” Clary asks, and Isabelle gasps because Clary’s mouth is not moving, but she can hear her voice so clearly.

“How are you doing that?” Izzy asks with wide eyes.

“Telepathically” Clary explains waggling her brows.

“That’s so cool” Izzy says giggling, “So do you have any clue on how this could have happened?” she asks more seriously.

“I know you’re going to be upset, since you warmed me to be careful but—well, do you remember that crystal cave I told you Simon and I found? You know the one near Meliorn’s place?” Clary asks hesitantly.

“Yeah, I remember” Isabelle says raising an eyebrow understanding things better. “So you went and meddled in things that didn’t concern you, and now you’re a freaking fish” Izzy says firmly and Clary cringes scrunching up her nose.

“Simon can be very persuasive” Clary offers with a shoulder shrug.

“Clary Fairchild, you filthy liar, you know damn well this was all your idea and Simon just tagged along because—well he’s Simon, that’s a very Simon thing to do. Instead of telling you to stay away from there he went along with your idea” Isabelle says rolling her eyes.

“To be fair, it was kind of a mutual thing, we both were really interested in that place. Also it’s freaking gorgeous in there, I’m telling you, the stuff of legends” Simon pipes in not even looking away from the book he’s reading.

“So then, tell me the rest” Isabelle says making a ‘hurry up’ motion with one of her hands.

“Okay, so we went and long story short, I thought I saw someone—something, perched above a rock and gasped quite loudly yelling for Simon, and by the time Simon got to me, it was gone.  Then Simon joked about it probably being a mermaid and I laughed and sighed wishing I was a mermaid and made a little side comment about how it must be great to be a mermaid because they must have no real responsibilities just killing men and doing their hair when all of a sudden I felt a burning sensation all over my body and was suddenly well—this” Clary tells her motioning to herself.

“So that’s it, you just suddenly turned into a mermaid?” Isabelle quizzes, frowning a little.

“That’s not the entire story” Simon tells her coming to stand next to her now, “and technically, they’re Sea Witches, they’re part mermaids part witches” he explains as if it’s something completely normal.

“Sea Witches? Like Ursula from The Little Mermaid type of Sea Witches?” Isabelle asks.

“Yeah, except there’s an entire clan living inside the waters beneath that crystal cave, and they’re not as evil as Ursula” Clary offers. “You should’ve seen it down there Iz, it was incredible, it was so beautiful and there were like factions—actually I was getting a tour when Magnus portal-saved me out of there” she says sadly.

“Wait, how did he portal you out of there if he can only open portals to places he’s been to?” Isabelle asks completely confused.

“The necklace he gave Clary for Christmas, it’s connected to a special ‘Clary’ portal Magnus created for these typed of situations” Simon tells her. “He said he knew it’d come in handy with well how rash and unpredictable Clary gets sometimes” he says with a grin.

“As much as I appreciate him saving me, I still find it offensive that he thought I’d need a special rescue portal” Clary sniffs.

“Well, you did” Magnus snipes as he strides into the living room a giant leather bound book in hand and a glass of wine in the other.

“You can hear her?” Isabelle asks turning to look at Magnus.

“Of course” Magnus says.

“Are we any close to figuring this out?” Clary asks pouting.

“Thought you were enjoying your tail” Magnus says with a small giggle and Clary glares at him. “Don’t fret biscuit, I will figure this out” he says patting the glass of Clary’s tank softly.

-

A few hours later, Clary emerges from the waters inside the crystal cave, human legs and everything, completely naked.

“Someone hand me a robe or something?” Clary exclaims when she stands up and looks down at herself, luckily she’s behind a huge rock and all that’s visible is her head.

“Here you go!” Magnus says throwing her a towel, which she wraps securely around her small frame, then walks over to the edge where the water meets the earth. Magnus then hands her a silky pink robe and Clary gladly puts it on.

Turns out the Sea Witch Queen had heard Clary’s comment and had gotten a little offended that Clary thought they had no responsibilities.

They did in fact have a bunch of responsibilities; in fact they were in charge of keeping the peace between sea creatures and land creature among a bunch of other things like taking care of the sea life and making sure that the endangered species were especially looked after.

“Only you would offend a Sea Witch Queen” Isabelle says fondly.

“I didn’t really mean anything by it, I was just thinking out loud, I had no idea they existed okay” Clary grumbles. “You know, their lives are quite fascinating” she adds as an afterthought.

“I’m sure it is, c’mon, let’s get you home” Isabelle laughs kissing Clary’s forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *wiggles hands* ta-da! that's it, that's my fic. I hope it was enjoyable to read, as always thanks for reading!<3


End file.
